A Very Blade Christmas
by orange zeppelin
Summary: The vampire council gathers for their annual Christmas party, looking forward to the gift exchange. Will one vampire get an extra special gift this season?


Once upon a time in a quaint little cabin in the woods, the Vampire council was preparing for their Christmas party. The important vampire guy, Dragonetti, was overseeing the decoration of the cabin. I don't know hardly any of the vampire council people's names, but let's just say there was a guy named Trevauxio because that's the best name ever, and he was putting popcorn garlands on the tree. A couple other vampires were setting up a happy little Christmasy diorama with the little ceramic shops and people on top of the fireplace (they already had their hand-sewn stockings up!), and Deacon Frost was in the kitchen perfecting his gingerbread recipe. You may be wondering why a council of vampires who worship the blood god La Magra would be celebrating the birth of baby Jesus, and that's because it's my fanfiction so shut your cakehole.  
Anyway, while all the preparations were underway, Dragonetti had his eye on the most beautiful vampire of them all. Pallantine was snuggled up in an armchair with his Addi Turbo needles and a couple rolls of cascade 220, counting stitches and making sure his gauge was right. Oh, Pallantine! If only he knew how much the other vampires adored him! If only he knew how they thought about him as they read their vampire romance novels! If only he knew that Dragonetti loved him the most! But alas, Pallantine was unaware of his powers of seduction. However, he_ was _aware that he seemed to be attracting Dragonetti's attention. Looking up from his row, Pallantine met the gaze of his admirer, giving him a pleasant smile. Dragonetti's inner teenage girl was squealing like mad, and his outer adult vampire man self was blushing slightly. The thought to himself that one day, he might tell Pallantine his feelings.  
Later on, the pretty vampire was having some thoughts of his own while he tasted some of Deacon Frost's gingerbread.  
"I sure hope the ginger isn't _too_ strong!" Frost commented as he whipped up a small batch of icing. "I know you like ginger cookies that have little pieces of ginger in them, but Trevauxio- he doesn't even_ like_ ginger, and I like to make my gingerbread strong the way my grandmother used to."

"Mm-hmm." Pallantine mumbled in response as he nibbled on the gingerbread.

"Maybe the sweetness of the icing will balance it out. This is my auntie's recipe, and she _loooved _her sweets! Dragonetti will like it too, he's got a bit of a sweet tooth, hasn't he?"

At the sound of Dragonetti's name, Pallantine's eyes glazed over, lost in thought. "_Certainly he knows! He has to! I always sit right next to him in meetings, I flutter my eyelashes at him, I even shared my lunch with him that time he forgot his! But why hasn't he said anything about it?"  
_ "Hey, anybody in there?" Frost woke Pallantine from his daydream in order to shove a spoonful of icing into his mouth._ "_Don't start spacing out on me, you're my official taste tester!"  
"Mmmpf- Sorry, I was just ... thinking about something."  
"Aww, don't worry, buddy! Just because you brought the wrong baking dish doesn't mean your cheesy potato casserole will be any less delicious!"  
"I suppose so..."  
Pallantine kept his worries to himself, deciding instead to focus on the upcoming festivities.

Christmas was swiftly approaching, and all the vampires were eagerly awaiting their big party. They had drawn names for the gift exchange several weeks earlier, and had all the presents wrapped and under the tree. When Christmas eve came around, Dragonetti stayed up late to watch a heartwarming Christmas special on TV. Trevauxio and Deacon Frost had already gone to bed and were dreaming about dried, candied, fruit. The only other person Dragonetti shared company with was Pallantine, who looked adorable in his Hello Kitty jammies! Dragonetti felt shy, but wanted to break the ice.  
"So, what do you think Santa is gonna bring you this year?" He asked, trying to sound cute but instead coming off as dorky. "Well," Pallantine giggled "I just might have asked him for a new cupcake pan. Did you ask Santa for anything?" There was a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.  
"Well, uh- I have been hoping for a new sweater for a while, but you know I'm picky about color."  
"Ah, I see." Pallantine was silent for a while, before declaring, "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." As he left, Dragonetti wanted to wish him sweet dreams, but thought that might be kind of fruity.

Finally! Christmas Day! The day was a flurry of preparations for their big Christmas dinner. Deacon Frost made gingerbread vampires, Pallantine prepared his famous cheesy potatoes (having come across a casserole dish of the perfect size), and Dragonetti displayed masterful ham carving skills. The vampire lords had a wonderful feast, sharing good food, good will, and brotherly love. For desert, they each had apple pie a la mode and a gingerbread vampire iced in their likeness! At long last, it was time to open presents! The cabin was filled with the crinkling of wrapping paper and squeals of joy. The majority of the squealing came from Deacon Frost, who was positively delighted over his new ducky apron and matching oven mitts. Trevauxio was oohing and ahhing over a one-of-a-kind hand-painted decorative egg. Santa had fulfilled his promise of bringing Pallantine a new cupcake pan. Dragonetti was grinning ear to ear over how happy his fellow vampires were, as he unwrapped his own gift. Pallantine watched him anxiously. Dragonetti reached into the box and pulled out- a beautiful hand-knit sweater! It was a dark midnight blue, just his favorite shade! He pulled it on and found it to be a perfect fit, as well as being wonderfully soft!  
Wait a moment, _hand-knit? _It became clear as to who the gift came from.  
"I hope the color is alright, you said you were picky..." Pallantine said a little nervously.  
"Oh, Pallantine! It's beautiful! You made this just for me?"  
The lovely vampire blushed and said yes.  
_"You don't go knitting sweaters for another man unless you like him"_ thought the lord of all vampires._ "If he did this just for me then he must-"_ Out of spontaneity, he pulled the other in for a hug.  
"Awww, how cute!" said all of the other vampires in chorus. Deacon Frost suddenly let out a squeal of excitement.  
"Oh my god, you guys! Look!"  
"Huh?"  
Pallantine and Dragonetti looked up to see Frost pointing at something above them. Some mischievous person had hung a sprig of mistletoe from the ceiling above them!  
"You know what that means?"  
"OOOOOOOOHHH!" sang all the vampires in chorus. Pallantine and Dragonetti exchanged glances.  
"Go on, I don't mind." whispered Pallantine. Dragonetti didn't mind either. The two vampire lords shared a kiss under the mistletoe, unconcerned with the abundance of spectators. Both agreed that it was the best gift of all!


End file.
